Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger: Back with a Steel Vengeance
Jettacosta Sentai Himitusranger vs Kagaranger: Back with a Steel Vengeance ''(ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''VS ''加賀鋼の復讐に戻って; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja tai Kagarenja: Hagane no fukushū ni modotte) is the team-up movie for ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the return film for Oh Sentai Kagaranger. Plot Off the map for sometime, the Himitsurangers decide to track down Tayio Nasca. In his absence, he has resurrected Right Hand Turbulence trying to track down infection stones. However, they cross paths with patrolling Kagarangers and is able to use them as a distraction for the Himitsurangers. His intentional temporary brainwashing of the core team is however thwarted by Zharen and Mori. At the same time, the Himitsurangers discover their lair. The twelve rangers are then kicked out of the base and soon see the resurrected forms of 4 monsters the rangers have fought before (Drachen Fyre, "Hunt's Cryptid"-Blue Harvest, Neglected Ocean Beast Crab, and Shadow Samurai Darcy) and a new cryptid of Nasca's own creation, Rookburgh. Drachen Fyre was taken by the Ryoshaldes, Tauro and Bandit took Blue Harvest, Zharen and Hakugei against Rookburgh, Thunder Dolphin and Janssen took on Neglected Ocean Beast, Takabisha and Reagan took Shadow Samurai Darcy, and Eejanaika and Eltar went for the generals. They later summoned Jet Gattai Ka-Oh (Female Jettaroids), Sanda Gattai Dracoh' (Ryoshaldes), Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer (Hakugei and Bandit), Partner Gattai GoEmperor (Kagarangers), and the return of Gigantic Gattai Moving Castle (Nexo Wizard Lee Blanc) to defeat the monsters. Both robos combined with their respective mecha to form new max form (Juni Gattai Hojokaiser Dai Draco and Mounted Partner Gattai) to defeat the generals. Afterwards, they hold a banquet to celebrate and learn that those of Cierce aren't as weird as those of Japan. Cast Oh Sentai Kagaranger * Nexo Wizard Lee Blanc * Mystic Blade Mori * Avery Mesinaki Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger * Teri Villains * Tayio Nasca * Right Hand Turbulence ** Cryptids *** Drachen Fyre *** Rookburgh *** Blue Harvest ** Legion Beasts *** Neglected Ocean Beast Crab *** Shadow Samurai Darcy Continuity Kagaranger: Before Reagan or Avery got pregnant and Zharen's death Himitsuranger: After ep. 46 because this is when Hunt's cryptid first appeared, but before ep. 48 which is the official start of the endgame, although 46, and in turn this film, are considered apart of it. Notes * This is the first team up since Zyuohger vs Ninninger to not be adapted as a team up between the Coaster Force, Hexagon/Phantom, and Arrowman (Jetman) occurred instead ** The VR Trooper and the Maid, although based off Space 18, features Metal Heroes that only appeared in Kyuranger vs Space Squad, despite not being a direct counterpart ** Lupinranger vs Patranger vs Kyuranger was adapted into Hexagon ** Knights of the Setting Sun and Kagaranger vs Super Sentai were both used in Battle Thunder to establish continuity * This is the first film where a main general dies in a movie set before his respective series' finale ** Some, such as Spell-Master Pierre, had been defeated in the following team-up movie *** However, Jasmine would fill that void, as she would become a faction leader in Scoutranger See Also * Coaster Force vs Hexagon: Time Flies-''Power Rangers'' equivalent (as a team-up, Rookburgh and Blue Harvest) Category:Movies Category:Team-up Movies Category:Oh Sentai Kagaranger Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen